crossroadshighfandomcom-20200215-history
Risolu Aiza
Appearance He has a very imposing appearance, towering over other characters at 6 feet 7 inches. He appears to be very well built and sports a Marine-style haircut with orange-red eyes and a darker complexion, despite being white. Personality Despite his imposing appearance, Risolu is generally a very patient and cool person and very friendly, if you're not put off by his size. He does tend to keep to himself and, will generally let you know when he wants to be by himself. If he does value you as a friend though, he's a great ally to have. Details Risolu is a Grappler and, a damn good one at that. Few characters would dare mess with a character like him and, even fewer will come out of it without a broken bone or two. His main talent is wrestling and you can be sure he incorporates that very well into his battle style. His main types of magic are Earth and Plant magic and again, he does a nice job of incoporating that into a battle. In general though, Risolu is not very scrappy and prefers to avoid conflict altogether. He's not a gentle giant but, he certainly doesn't go bumrushing into situations and he's actually quite patient both in and out of battle. Risolu enrolled at the school just 2 years ago and typically excels in his studies due to his athletic involvements though, he's no bookworm. He's fluent in English, Spanish, Basque (one of his native tongues) and Italian, he understands Japanese but he does not speak it fluently. Abilities Risolu's abilities are mainly physical and as such most of his magic will appear that way as well. His immense strength is unmatched and it is no surprise that he is the school's wrestling prodigy. His main attributes are plant and earth. As such, he will likely excel in many aspects of the Botany class as well as any other aspects where his magic is useful. 'Earth' Earthquake - Risolu jumps up in place and hits the ground which causes a massive tremor, Area of Effect has possibility of hitting allies as well. Stone Edge - Risolu summons sharp rocks and throws them at the user, has the potential to cause bleeding. Earth Power - Risolu's anger causes geysers to erupt from the earth, has possibility of burning the user 'Plant' Wood Hammer - Risolu literally summons a gigantic wooden hammer and smashes someone with it, recoil has a 30% chance of hurting Risolu as well. Solar Beam - Most effective during the day time, extremely weak at night and rarely used by Risolu but, summons the power of the sun and expels it at the user for damage, can take time to charge and able to be interrupted, if you hit him hard enough. Razor Leaf - See Florido's version of the attack. Unclassified Curse - Risolu stands his ground to raise his Attack and Defense, Speed suffers greatly but, Risolu's not very fast either way. Wide Guard - Protects any allies within range by summoning a barrier and preventing most attacks from hitting. Superpower - Risolu summons a shockwave which will hit all targets in the area at the cost of lowering his attack and defense some, it is a very powerful move however. Passive Impressive Strength - Keeping up with his general theme, Risolu is incredibly strong physically, it is unknown just how much he is able to lift but, very few would want to test it.